


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 17

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “The WHO is Who”:81. History = Count Dooku on Coruscant (20 BBY)82. Write = 'Bay', born as Baydo Chasdy, at the Wobani working camp (19 BBY)83. Archive = Lor San Tekka & the Grand Inquisitor on Coruscant (19 BBY)84. Artifact = Sheev Palpatine & Sate Pestage also on Coruscant (19 BBY)85. Memory = Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine (19 BBY)





	“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 17

**81\. History**

  
= To enter your master's bedroom is an act of boldness, you are aware of that. But there is urgent news from the front lines.

Fascinated you come to a stop in front of his expensive Alderaanian relaxa-bed. A middle aged woman lies on it, reading. “Count Dooku,” she prompts and, with shivering hands, she puts her lecture aside.

You crook your head to read the title. It says: _'Secrets from the Dark Side'_.

As you surge forward for her you stumble over another book. After you hit the ground, you see that you deal with a volume on Sith _history_.

 

 

**82\. Write**

  
Nagina promised to _write_ to you, but her letters never reached you in prison. But in one way or another she always keeps her word.

Still dizzy from the bacta treatment you walk towards her on wobbly legs.

“No touching,” one of the guards says and steps between the two of you.

“Are you serious?” Nagina says with all the sternness a kindergarten teacher is capable of.

The trooper jerks back.

“Orson, please have the handcuffs removed from my foster brother.”

The man in white rolls his eyes. “Ina!”

You grin.

The Krennic boy from next door. This is rich!

 

 

**83\. Archive**

  
You press the handkerchief of your _fiancé_ against your chest. The Jedi _archive_ got corrupted since your last visit. There is no mistake about it.

It pains you to witness the unbelievable greed of Sheev Palpatine.

“If you are looking for Master Nu,” a voice from the shadows says, “Darth Vader killed her, Lor San Tekka.”

You walk backwards and straight into one of the book shelves.

“Monsters are true, little Jedha home boy! Your lover Nagina should have told you. But she is hopelessly brave.”

“Who are you?” you demand to know.

“The Grand Inquisitor.”

“Are you a Sith?”

 

 

**84\. Artefact**

  
“It would not surprise me to find most of the missing Jedi goods in Nagina's home on Lothal.”

Sheev does not even bother to turn his office chair around. Instead you can hear him drinking his tea as loud as possible.

“You taught her how to recognize a Sith _artefact_.”

At that your friend spins around. “And how would my niece do that, Sate? Has she cloned herself to be in many places at the same time?”

“Perhaps she...”

“Just shut up and let me enjoy my cheese cake! I need no more conspiracy theories. Leave her alone, would you!”

 

 

  
**85\. Memory**

  
Inside your new home on Tatooine you hold on to the Flimsiplast sheet. It made a long, complicated journey towards you. You believe the writer to be as dead as many of your friends and acquaintances on Coruscant. She might have turned into a bare _memory_ by now, only important to those who loved her.

The warning that Sheev Palpatine is a Sith lord comes too late.

All is lost.

Even the Jedi order is no more.

Good persons like Dexter are at risk, too. It was one of his frequent diner guests who wrote those honest words to you.

**Author's Note:**

> “The WHO is Who”:  
> 81\. History = Count Dooku on Coruscant (20 BBY)  
> 82\. Write = 'Bay', born as Baydo Chasdy, at the Wobani working camp (19 BBY)  
> 83\. Archive = Lor San Tekka & the Grand Inquisitor on Coruscant (19 BBY)  
> 84\. Artifact = Sheev Palpatine & Sate Pestage also on Coruscant (19 BBY)  
> 85\. Memory = Obi-Wan Kenobi on Tatooine (19 BBY)


End file.
